does_not_commutefandomcom-20200213-history
Checkpoint 1 - The City
Summary Overview The City is the second level of Does Not Commute and is a little more challenging than the Suburb. You start off with the amount of time you ended the Suburb with and don't forget, if it runs out, GAME OVER for YOU! Description This level consists of what you'd typically find in a city: Buildings, buildings and more buildings, with the exception of a park with two weird shaped circular buildings ]] (which appear to be the buildings that would later appear in The Metropolis/Future), an under-construction building with red and blue containers stacked next to it, a river flowing in the middle of the city, a ramp to jump across, a bridge, two mini bridges, two alleyways to drive through and 15 vehicles instead of 13. The time of the day for this level is early rainy morning to sunny mid-afternoon. Drivers The new drivers introduced are Mr. Olsen, Inventor and designer Ms. Fitzpatrick, a car with NO driver, Mr. Mayfield, Mr. Beck, Dr. Trevino, Police officer Johnson, federal investigator Ben Womack and Spiritual advisor Clark Jensen. The familiar drivers are Julia, Dentist Charles Schneider, Mrs. Clemons, the man who calls himself Mr. Lee, Garbage man Dwayne and Advertiser Mr. Baker.The previous level is The Suburb. The next level is The Beach. On tonight's GRIPPING installation to the Does not Commute wiki, we are introduced to more residents of this mysterious town, with continuations of previous events and NEW mysteries. Story summary We have a certain spiritual advisor named Clark Jensen associated with a highly classified top secret car with the help of Ms. Fitzpatrick, a distinguished inventor of a distinguished incorporation called Vehintelligence Inc. Mr. Mayfield continues his peculiar addiction to Yorkshire Terriers and even buys himself a Yorkshire Terrier suit, wonder what Mrs. Mayfield would think of it. Mr. Beck suffered from his passion - a passion for Postwoman Betty. The man who calls himself Mr. Lee settles into Mr. Lee's life, he is an expert of staying above suspicion from the other residents. Dr. Trevino enjoys life driving without pants... until Officer Johnson pulls her over, an embarrassing scene that must have been. Garbage man Dwayne continues to harbor his secret desire for Mrs. Beck's love, maybe he plans to make a sculpture of her, due to him visiting the town's museum. Dentist Charles Schneider takes out some peculiar books from the library, for a dentist you know. Federal investigator Ben Womack, FBI extraordinaire, Time & Space Investigations man and heads out in search of adventure! Mrs. Clemons and Mr. Olsen spend large sums of money on spiritual advisory, boy does their spiritual advisor charge them a lot. We find out about Advertiser Mr. Baker's severe taste-bud disorder, but that doesn't seem to bother him too much as long as everything is "nice and pricey" and "tasty and spicy". Read on to see for yourself! The story goes as follows: # As Julia got closer to the office, she decided to skip work. Now she's on her way to the closest Buymore Mall to buy fireworks, methylated spirits and a hammer-drill.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car1.jpg # Mr. Olsen recently acquired the moped, on which he rides to see his spiritual advisor. The very same spiritual advisor sold him the moped. The vehicle consecration was a very difficult and expensive process.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car2.jpg # Inventor and designer Ms. Fitzpatrick is on her way to work at Vehintelligence Inc. She has just finished a very interesting prototype for an anonymous client.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car3.jpg # This car doesn't have a driver. Isn't that strange?http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car4.jpg # Mr. Mayfield is especially happy today. He's heading to the Fantasy Suit Store. They finally have the adult-sized Yorkshire Terrier suit back in stock.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car5.jpg # Dentist Charles Schneider skipped lunch and went to the library jnstead. He's heading back to his clinic with the books "Temporal Paradoxes" and "Retrocausality in Practice".http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car6.jpg # Mrs. Clemons leaves the spiritual advisor with five hundred dollars less in her wallet.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car7.jpg # Mr. Beck takes a taxi home, as a recent surgery has prohibited him to drive a car.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car8.jpg # Pantless driving is a one of a kind pleasure, Dr. Trevino thinks to herself as she smiles to the other motorists while on her way to a lunch meeting.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car9.jpg # Mr. Lee leads a very pleasant life, thinks the man who calls himself Mr. Lee. He just kissed Mr. Lee's wife goodbye, dropped off Mr. Lee's kids at school, and is now driving to Mr. Lee's work.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car10.jpg # Garbage man Dwayne often makes time to stop by museums during the day. He finds it inspirational for his own sculptures. He's currently working on one called "Mrs. Beck".http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car11.jpg # Police officer Johnson checked the license of a very friendly doctor earlier. His Johnson's] cheeks seem a little rosy.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car12.jpg # Advertiser Mr. Baker just had an expensive lunch. Sadly enough, Mr. Baker was born with a severe taste-bud disorder, making it impossible for him to smell or taste. "Nice and pricey, is tasty and spicy" Mr. Baker whispers.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car13.jpg # Federal investigator Ben Womack just left the bureau. He's in charge of Time & Space Investigations. It's not an official department yet; Ben is the only person at the bureau who knows about it.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car14.jpg # Spiritual advisor Clark Jensen is productive today. He consulted a few clients this morning, and was just at the bank where he transferred a considerable amount of money to Vehintelligence Inc. He's now on his way to the beach.http://images.youarelowonhealth.com/dnc/dnc_1_car15.jpg Unlocks On the ninth car, you unlock the second out of three power-ups called TRACTION CONTROL, which increases your traction, or in other words, preventing you from sliding all over the place like you're on ice. The downside is that your speed is reduced. No, I do not know how much of your speed is reduced. When to use TRACTION CONTROL: * The car you are driving is FAST and drifts easily, so TRACTION would add a lot of control to it. * If you want an easier time to slip into tight spaces or make very sharp turns. * If you want to have an easier time dodging oncoming traffic, especially with FAST vehicles. * If you don't to be out of control and crash into things. * If you want to be extra safe on the road. An example would be not to slip off a bridge and into water, or crashing on the road underneath. * If you want do not want to lose speed on grass or any rough terrain. Yes, when you have TRACTION and you drive on grass or any rough terrain, you don't move slower, instead, you keep the same momentum of speed as before. * If want to move in water faster. Yes, you actually move faster in water too, because once you dive into the water, you actually get a boost which stays with you, enabling you to move faster in water. (That's if your car doesn't sink to the bottom, of course). * If you rather not skid on the road, and keep a safe environment. * If you rage easily, then TRACTION should help you with those turns and keep you from crashing and you punching the screen. * If you can't handle FAST and TURBO-FUELED cars efficiently (no offence). When NOT to use TRACTION CONTROL: * The car you are driving is SLOW and can't drift or leave any significant tire marks on the road because remember, TRACTION LOWERS YOUR SPEED, so you don't want a already SLOW car to be SLOWER. TURBO is more efficient with slow cars. * If it's NOT necessary to use it TRACTION, like when you are the 2nd car and the 1st car doesn't even go near you and you car is slow, then there is a ZERO need for TRACTION in this case. * If you want to get to your next destination FAST to save time, unless you absolutely can't get there with no power-ups at all and you need TRACTION. * If you are LOW on time, so using a power-up which lowers your speed is probably not the best and brightest idea for that case. * If you want higher chances of beating the game because TRACTION doesn't technically "increase" you chances of beating the game. TURBO VS. TRACTION ' ' None are actually that better than the other. Both come with their disadvantages and advantages. Though TRACTION may be slightly better than TURBO because TRACTION may lower your speed, but it reduces the rate at which you crash, since you are not skidding all over the place, while TURBO may give you high amounts of turbo-fueled action, you may have to rewind 8 times before you stop hitting that one building you keep drifting into. It doesn't matter that much about how fast you can get there, but how many times you REWIND. REWIND is a button in the top left hand corner of the screen and it costs 1 second to rewind, so as previously stated, if you rewind 8 times, you would've wasted 8 precious seconds on crashing, making TRACTION the slightly better option, but TURBO would be better if you know how to manage turbo-fueled cars. Hidden Time Bonuses''' ' Near the under-construction building. * Okay, this isn't really a hidden time bonus, but from what I've seen on Youtube, not many people see this one. This a 10+time bonus. This one is placed between two buildings and one of them is covering the 10+time bonus. These two buildings are next to the under-construction building. The most suitable car to get this time bonus is Mr. Olsen because he drives a moped which is very slim motorcycle making it easier to access the area to this time bonus. Other cars can get it, but it takes a couple of tries before a sedan can achieve that area without crashing. A Secret Area: SMASH HIT * You may have heard of the game SMASH HIT (FANDOM here), a game of which you destroy everything with balls, or at least what you can destroy. This area offers 2 20+time bonuses which gives you 40 seconds in total. The path to get to this area is when you drive to the Beach, when you reach the last row of roads, turn left and continue until you reach SMASH HIT, grab the 2 20+time bonuses and leave and proceed to the next level. This is best retrieved by Clark Jensen because he's the last car and is the one that can benefit the most from it because it gives you more time on the next level, due to Clark being the last car. Others can get this but it's better if you save those time bonuses for the next level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLVUT8ZOyQA It also avoids taking long loops, and crashing because the map won't scroll there until you drive Clark Jensen out of The City. Secret Radio Music * If you're on the menu of the game and scroll the red line on the last set of roads before the next checkpoint, you will discover a hidden song (technically). This gets a different achievement of discovering a hidden radio song. The song is actually one of the soundtracks to the game ''Smash Hit. This one, in particular, goes for the first stage of Checkpoint 2 in Smash Hit. This also happens to line up with the hidden "Smash Hit" area, which is also aligned with the last set of roads. This may be a hint to finding the hidden area in this level. * The music, which depicts the first stage of Checkpoint 2 of Smash Hit, may also be a hint to use Clark Jensen, who is the first car of Checkpoint 2 - The Beach.Category:Levels